


By your side

by madmartigan_77



Series: Bodyguard Jean-Jacques Leroy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Yuri’s a little ball of emotions, bodyguard jean-jacques leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: JJ was tasked with being Yuri's bodyguard, he was up to the challenge, he'd do anything for this pretty kitten** The eating disorder is a very minor part of the story I'd personally say, but I wanted to tag it just in case





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this trio with my whole heart, I can't stop myself

All JJ could hear were the grunts and moans coming from behind him, Otabek had told him to not let anyone bother them unless it was an emergency

Otabek had been gone for two long weeks, JJ had to hold his crying kitten every night gently shushing him promising Otabek would be back soon

When Otabek had walked in that last night, JJ had Yuri pressed against his chest laying in bed with him as Yuri cried his little heart out, ‘I want Beka back Jeh Jeh’ he’d sobbed hysterically

JJ felt his heart break for him, he was a good kid, he was intense and fierce, and he loved exactly like that

‘Shh, shh, he’ll be back soon baby, I promise’ JJ had tried to coo, stroking down his back and kissing his forehead gently, of course nothing calmed the little Russian kitten

‘I want Beka’ he repeated in tears, nuzzling his face further into JJ’s neck 

‘I know baby, I know, shh, shh’

Otabek had to console poor Yuri all night that he wouldn’t leave him again, of course he actually would. But Yuri didn’t need to hear that now, Yuri was still a sobbing mess, even with Otabek back, Otabek was nothing but gentle, holding him tightly and telling him sweet nothings all night

And now, Yuri definitely wasn’t crying anymore. He was moaning like a pornstar, and Otabek was grunting and groaning, JJ could only imagine how it felt, Yuri was the hottest little thing, and he was all Otabek’s 

When Emil approached him with Leo, blood all over their hands, JJ figured that Otabek’s morning reunion would have to be cut short

“We need to see the boss” Leo spoke a bit nervously as he heard the obvious noises behind them 

“He’s with his boy” JJ pointed out, folding his arms

Leo rubbed his neck, “It’s important” 

JJ shrugged, “He hasn’t seen Yuri in two weeks”

Emil sighed, “It’s urgent” 

JJ sighed, “It better be, Otabek said he’s not to be interrupted unless it was an emergency”

Leo nodded firmly, “We found the spy” JJ nodded, that was the whole fucking reason Otabek was gone for two weeks anyways

Heading into the room, it was always a fucking sight to see, Otabek was hot himself, his bronze skin and toned ass, his powerful thighs driving into tiny little Yuri underneath him

Yuri’s skinny white arms raking up his back, his pale slim legs spread wide under Otabek, Otabek was planting sweet kisses across his ear, whispering gentle words 

Leo cleared his throat, “Er Boss..” Otabek cut him off with a growl, glaring at them, still fucking into Yuri with the same pace, it was brutal, he was surprised Yuri could even walk afterwards

“This better be fucking important” he spat, Yuri tilting his head now, he was covered in sweat and looked so fucking delicious, with a dangerous glare

“We’re busy assholes!” he yelled 

Leo shivered, “Sir, I’m sorry. Boss, we found him, we found the spy”

Otabek groaned, “Where is he?” 

Yuri interrupted with a whine, “Beka” he pouted, Otabek turned back to Yuri with the sweetest smile only reserved for Yuri

“Sorry baby, let him talk okay” he tried to coo, Yuri leaned in kissing him deeply, Otabek kept pounding into him, Otabek lifting a hand to gesture for them to talk

Emil stuttered as he started filling him in, JJ could tell when Yuri was close, his toes would curl and he would start moaning loudly, even louder than usual, he fucking screamed

Which is what he doing now, all the while still trying to kiss Otabek, Emil shut up. Otabek pulled his face away, Yuri twisting beautifully under him, Otabek started groaning as he moved a hand to start jerking Yuri off

Yuri screamed, Otabek not pulling out as his body shuddered as well. Yuri gasping for breath as he still tugged Otabek’s mouth to his, kissing deeply and desperately, Emil continued his report, until a detail made Otabek pull away

“He’s here?!” he raised his voice 

Yuri again cutting anyone else off from talking, “Don’t leave me again Beka” he spoke softly, JJ knew that Otabek was powerless against Yuri’s soft kitten talk, but even this little pretty kitty couldn’t stop him this time

Otabek cupped Yuri’s sweet little face in his hands, “Yura, I’ll be as fast as I can..” 

Yuri’s face twisted in anger, “No! You’ve only just fucking got back!”

“Baby..” Yuri shoved him Otabek off of him, Otabek let himself be easily moved 

“Fuck you!” Yuri hissed at him

Otabek looked at him sadly, “I won’t be long baby, I promise okay”

Yuri shook his head in anger as he stormed into the bathroom, Otabek sighed, tidying himself off and putting his clothes back on, he turned to JJ with a serious sharp face

“Don’t let him out of your fucking sight” he growled, JJ was tasked with being Yuri’s bodyguard, he loved Yuri with his whole entire heart, he could die for him, kill for him, he’d keep him safe no matter what

He wouldn’t be his bodyguard if Otabek didn’t know that either, him and Otabek were best friends who had grown up together, worked their way up to be where they are now. Otabek had him guarding the most important thing in the entire world to him, it was a huge fucking honor

Otabek stormed out the room, JJ waited idly for Yuri to be done in the bathroom. After an hour had passed he thought it was best to check up on him

Gently knocking on the door, he called through, “Yuri, you doing okay?” a grumbled fuck off came from the other side, JJ sighed, opening it

Yuri was sat with his knees curled up to his chest, the water must be fucking freezing, his eyes and face red from crying, JJ frowned sadly kneeling down beside the bath

“Cmon, let’s get out of here baby” JJ hummed, Yuri sniffled as he nodded, JJ stood up grabbing a towel wrapping it around Yuri and carrying him out, Yuri slumped his damp head into JJ’s neck

“I know tiger, let’s get some food” Yuri shook his head, JJ frowned even more. Yuri had a problem with eating, which was only made worse when Otabek was away, which recently was a lot, there’d been a whole gang mess he was trying to sort

But the more he had to deal with it, the skinnier Yuri got, the less Yuri ate. Nothing JJ said or did seemed to work, he’d hoped Otabek would have been back longer today, at least had breakfast with Yuri

Continuing the day with Yuri’s mood swings, he verged from sulking, wanting to be held, and what he was currently doing, screaming and thrashing the room while JJ tried to calm him

“Yuri!” JJ yelled as Yuri flipped over the fucking 65” inch tv he’d begged Otabek for just last month, but all Yuri saw was red, trying to grab him, Yuri slapped, punched, kicked and screamed until he finally fell to the floor in a fit of tears

“Do you think there’s someone else?” he looked up to JJ with those big green wide eyes, fat wet tears streaming down his pretty face

JJ sat down beside him, pulling him onto his knee, “Do I think there’s someone else? Do you think there’s someone else?” JJ hummed, stroking his head gently moving the hair from his face

Yuri nodded against his chest as he let out another sob, “There’s another man I just know it” 

JJ sighed, “You really think Otabek, your Beka, would be with someone else?”

Yuri nodded again sobbing even louder, wrapping his skinny arms around JJ’s neck now, his face burrowed into his neck as he straddled him

“Shh, listen to me baby” Yuri sobbed just as loud, actually hysterically crying that his whole body was shaking. JJ squeezed him in tight, “Cmere, I’m here baby. You get it all out, then you listen to me okay” 

Yuri nodded as he gripped him even tighter, letting himself cry his sweet little eyes out. JJ stroked him as much as he could, running a hair through his beautiful blonde hair, planting kisses on his head, and gently shushing him

When he finally started calming down, his cries turning into sobs and sniffles instead, JJ made him blow his nose and lean back on his lap to look at him properly

JJ cupped his face, softly rubbing his fingers across his smooth soft skin, “Yuri, you know how Otabek is with you right?”

Yuri’s face scrunched in confusion, “How soft he is with you, he looks at like you like your the only thing in this entire world. All the gentle kisses he gives you, think about that Yuri, can you really imagine him being like that with anyone but you?”

Yuri shrugged as he sniffled, hanging on JJ’s every word, “All of those sweet whispered words, think of when he’s deep inside of you baby. How fucking close you both must feel together, does he just get his pleasure and leave you?”

Yuri got a shy smile shaking his head, “See exactly baby, he takes his time with you, takes you apart bit by bit. When he says I love you, do you think he even thinks about other people when he has you?”

Yuri swallowed his smile getting wider as he shrugged again, JJ squeezed his size, Yuri letting out the sweetest little giggle

“Your his boy baby, you know that don’t you?” Yuri finally nodded, sighing out as he glanced around the room nibbling his little pink lip between his white sharp teeth

JJ brought him in closer, “We’ll get the maid to clean it all, Otabek will never know” JJ hummed

He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, “Otabek will never know what?” he spoke teasing, Yuri’s face lighting up regardless of the mess all around them

Scrambling out of JJ’s lap with a beaming “Beka!” a flash of blonde hair and he’d jumped into Otabek’s arms, his skinny legs wrapping around him easily

Otabek wrapped his arms around him tightly, planting a firm kiss on his blonde hair, “I’m here baby, you really think there’s anyone else in this entire world that I’d want to be with?” 

Yuri pulled his face out from his neck looking at him so vulnerably, Otabek had the softest face when he looked at Yuri

“Your my entire world Yura, the only boy I ever want” Yuri leaned in for a soft slow kiss, JJ averting his eyes, assessing the mess around the room, the poor maid would be tasked with cleaning all of his, again

“Let’s get some dinner baby” Otabek hummed, sitting with them it was always a feat getting Yuri to eat something. Otabek managed it best, of course he did

Yuri sat on Otabek’s knee, Otabek whispering in his ear, “Please Yura, just a little bit, for me please” Yuri looked so uncomfortable at meal times, like he didn’t want to let down Otabek but also like he was facing his inner demons

Otabek always persisted gently, “Baby please, cmon, we’ll do anything you want afterwards” Yuri looked like he felt so guilty, but still didn’t make an attempt to pick up the fork

Otabek sighed gently, kissing his face firmly, picking up his fork, they always shared the same plate. Otabek would ask for extra if he wanted more, he knew Yuri got intimidated if he had his own plate, so he always made it a point to share, always made it a point to ensure Yuri had eaten something before Otabek started himself, his dinner must be cold by the time he actually got to eat it

Getting the smallest little fork full, Otabek moved it towards Yuri, “Cmon Yura” 

Yuri looked so uncomfortable, his voice only small as he spoke, “Please don’t make me”

“If you eat a quarter, I’ll not press you anymore I promise. Baby I’m so sorry, I need to see you eat something” Yuri exhaled shakily, looking at the tiny forkful of food like it was the biggest challenge in the world

JJ felt for him, he couldn’t imagine feeling that much of a struggle just from doing something so casual as eating, Yuri had a lot of demons. But he had full support, Otabek was always there for him, and so was JJ, Otabek paid for the best doctors to try and help him too, but ultimately only Yuri could do this

“Just a quarter?” he asked tentatively, Otabek nodded planting a kiss on him again, putting the fork down and separating a quarter of the food on his plate 

Yuri nodded as he shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. “I’m so proud of you baby” Otabek coo’d in his ear, Yuri ate at a snail’s pace, each mouthful seemed like a bigger chore than the last

How Otabek had this level of patience JJ would never know, he knew Otabek would be absolutely starving and yet he never rushed Yuri, he ate a forkful a time with Yuri casually making conversation to try and distract him 

When Yuri finally finished his tiny quarter, Otabek started eating at a regular pace, asking for more food as Yuri nuzzled into his neck 

His little kitten always having to be draped over him as much as possible, or over anyone for that matter, when JJ had to watch him when Otabek was away, he was the same with him, JJ would never tire of that familiar weight on his lap

“Never leave me again Beka” Yuri grumbled into his neck, Otabek didn’t give him an answer this time, planting a firm kiss on his head instead, squeezing his arm around him tighter

“Please? I’d never leave you” Yuri’s voice was tiny 

Otabek frowned sadly, “I only leave to make sure your safe Yura, I’ll always keep you safe, no matter what”

“JJ said he’s sick of looking after me” Yuri grumbled, JJ rolled his eyes, the little brat

Otabek laughed out, “Did he? Doesn’t sound like something JJ would say” Otabek hummed, as if he was toying with the idea that he did say it, Yuri huffed

“What, is it so hard to believe? You can’t seem to stand spending the day with me. I yell, I hit, I trash the fucking room, I don’t eat, I’m so much hard work, is that why you always bail?”

Otabek was unphased still eating, he was use to his kitten’s bad attitude, “Your intense Yura, that’s what I love about you. If I could spend all day with you every single day of my life baby, I would, and you know I would”

“I don’t” Yuri pouted as he grumbled “

You do, but you also know why I have to leave you sometimes, all I ever want is for you to be safe and happy baby”

“I’m happy when I’m with you, you keep me safe, you wouldn’t let anything happen to me Beka” 

“Of course I wouldn’t baby” Yuri sighed defeated in his lap, not getting the answer he wanted, he’d never get that answer though

When Leo came in Yuri gave him his biggest glare, JJ was glad he wasn’t Leo right now, “Sorry to interrupt, the spy, he’s finally talking sir” 

Yuri stood from Otabek’s lap, grabbing the plate of food that Otabek was still eating and throwing it against the wall, the smash filling the room

As Yuri stormed out, JJ didn’t hesitate to follow, grabbing him roughly when he went to go into the bathroom, “Uh uh Yuri, not unsupervised you know that, now do you actually have to go?”

Yuri glared at him, “Fine, let’s just fucking go to bed asshole” after mealtimes Yuri wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom by himself for obvious reasons, which he fucked hated

JJ followed him to his and Otabek’s bedroom, it stunk of sex, sweat and Yuri and Otabek’s cologne, cat print sheets with cute photos filling the walls

A selection of lube and sex toys always scattered across the bed, which Yuri brushed off as he tugged off all his clothes, JJ was so use to seeing Yuri naked it was just second nature

The photos that caught his eyes always were the dirty ones that they’d snapped together, Yuri looked so fucking hot it almost made JJ’s dick hard. They were the hottest fucking couple, capturing them in a moment of passion forever, JJ thought those photos were the best ones

JJ stripped off his jeans, tugging off his shirt, but he stayed in his boxers. He didn’t have a reason to be naked, Yuri just liked to be naked as much as he could

The bedroom door creaked open, Otabek peeking his head in, “Can I have a goodnight kiss?” 

Yuri glared at him, “I want you in our fucking bed tonight”

Otabek walked in frowning sadly, “I know baby, I won’t be long, I promise, you’ll wake up in my arms Yura” 

Yuri got under the sheets, JJ following, Yuri sighed out, Otabek headed over to the bed, sitting right beside Yuri, “I’m sorry, things have been crazy lately. I’m exhausted Yura, all I want to do is curl up in this bed with you” 

Yuri pressed his forehead against Otabek’s, “I love you, if I don’t wake up in your arms I’m going to cut your fucking dick off” 

Otabek smiled, leaning in for a kiss, “I promise tiger, you’ve got JJ to keep you warm till then though yeah? I love you” Yuri nodded against his face, rubbing his nose against Otabek’s cutely 

“I want a breakfast date, I’ll eat a full fucking plate of breakfast if you spend all morning with me” 

The widest smile spread across Otabek’s face, “It’s a fucking date” he beamed, pressing a hard firm kiss again Yuri’s lips, “Night baby” he coo’d, Yuri yawning and humming out a goodnight himself

Otabek turned to JJ with a serious expression, “Don’t let him go to the bathroom alone, you hold him all fucking night if he wants too, and don’t leave his damn side, got it?”

“Got it Otabek” JJ knew the routine, he’d done this for countless years, and Otabek still felt like he had to tell JJ every damn time

Otabek kissed Yuri one more time, telling him he loved him, and then walked out the door, yet again

Yuri instantly turning to JJ with a sigh, JJ pulling him to his chest, “Cmere baby” 

“It’s not fair JJ” Yuri huffed

“I know kitten, I know”

JJ told Yuri sweet words until he felt his breathing steady and his body become heavier, then JJ finally let himself shut his eyes, sharing a bed with Yuri JJ always felt on edge, he knew the little kitten liked to sulk away, JJ felt like he could never get a good night sleep

But he still wouldn’t give it up, he’d take restless nights sleep with Yuri over sleeping alone in his own bed any day of the week

Waking up to a dip in the bed, and the warm body he was cuddled in to being pulled out of his arms, Yuri stirring sleepily as Otabek shh’d him gently, Yuri yawning a sleepy Beka, “I’m here Yura” Otabek hummed, his voice rough from lack of sleep himself

JJ yawned himself getting out of the bed leaving Otabek with Yuri, Yuri was safest and most content with Otabek, wrapped up in his arms or just being around him, JJ wished with his whole heart that Yuri got his wish of a breakfast date with Otabek tomorrow, but if he did or didn’t, JJ would be there regardless, by his side as always, it was probably his most favourite place to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! 
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated <3


End file.
